pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cook
The Cook is a placeholder name for a Chain that escaped the Abyss following the severing of the Chains of the world by Jack Vessalius' hand. After its escape, The Cook claimed Noise and Ada Vessalius as its prey and would stop at nothing in order to consume them. In the end, The Cook was indeed killed by Oz, though it did manage to severely wound Xai Vessalius before its death. Description Appearance Coming Soon! Personality Coming Soon! Plot Swan Song Arc After the Chains supporting the world were severed by Jack Vessalius, The Cook finds itself able to break through The Path and wrench open a crack that formed in the sky over the city of Sablier. Once in the 1st Dimension, The Cook ventures into the dark city, which had sprouted in The Hole of Sablier as a result of Jury's power. Soon after its arrival, The Cook comes across a store with two young women in it: Noise and Ada. Seeing only Noise, The Cook targets her as nothing more than something to consume, entering the store behind Noise and immediately attacking her. Noise cries out in shock at the sight of The Cook, only just managing to dive out of the way of The Cook's attack in time. While The Cook's attack did miss Noise, it shatters the counter that Ada's taking shelter behind, and so upon seeing Ada, The Cook changes targets. Fortunately for Ada, Noise jumps on the back of The Cook and plunges her dagger into its back, asking Ada to hurry outside to safety; revealing that Echo has regained control of her body. Ada asks for confirmation that Echo truly is herself, though Echo notes how drastic the situation is and grabs Ada by the hand, dragging her out into the streets of Sablier only to have The Cook follow closely behind. Echo shoves Ada off in the direction away from The Cook and tells her to run while she takes care of it. Ada attempts to object, but Echo tells Ada that she can't think of her as Echo, because Noise is going to break through and try to kill her once again. Echo apologizes quickly to Ada before running toward The Cook. Ada reluctantly complies, telling herself that she can't cry no matter how scary the situation is or how much pain she's in, now isn't the time for crying Inside of their head, Noise asks Echo what she thinks she's doing by just running away like that. Echo asks if she's right to assume that it'd be hard to control The Cook using Duldee's powers, which is why it's best for them to retreat at a time like this. Noise admits that she doesn't care about The Cook, because she wants Ada no matter what. Echo outright denies Noise her satisfaction because she hates hurting people the way Noise does. Noise decides that she doesn't care about Echo's opinion, calling her a mere hindrance and telling her to shut up and go away. Noise manages to overpower both Echo and The Cook, chasing after Ada instead. Eventually she catches up to Ada and nearly manages to stab - only Oz steps between the two and stops Noise. Though Oz and Noise do battle one-another, Noise eventually out wits Oz by having Duldum take over Ada's subconscious and Duldee control her body; forcing her threaten herself with a shard of glass. With no other choice, Oz surrenders himself to Noise; who intends on killing Ada and making Oz listen to her screams. Instead, Xai Vessalius arrives and shoots Noise in order to save his daughter; though Noise commands Ada to kill Xai. Oz is intent on severing Duldee's strings and releasing Ada from Noise's control, however he never gets the chance as The Cook jumps down off of the roof of a nearby building to attack Oz, Ada and Xai; having caught up to its targets. Fortunately, while Oz evades The Cook's attacks, The Cook manages to sever Duldee's threads, freeing Ada from Noise's control. The backlash from The Cook's attack leaves Ada dazed and on the ground, with The Cook barreling down on her to go in for the kill. Seeing the imminent danger, Oz tries to get to Ada before the Chain, but Noise clashes with him instead using her dagger, crying as she questions why everyone is constantly getting in her way, ordering them all to disappear. Oz has no choice but to watch The Cook attack Ada, but Xai steps in front of his daughter and takes The Cook's attack instead; sacrificing himself for his daughter and receiving a large gash from The Cook's cleaver. Now free of Noise, Oz kills The Cook with the power of B-Rabbit once and for all. Powers and Abilities Coming Soon! Gallery 91 - The Cook Echo and Ada.jpg|The Cook pursues its prey Appearances Trivia *The Cook appear to have been based on two characters from Lewis Carroll's "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". The Cook's garb and arsenal suggest inspiration from the character of the same name from the novel, while its appearance as a beastly human-pig draws inspiration from The Duchess' child, whom later metamorphosed into The Piglet. *It has yet to be seen whether or not The Cook's attack on Xai ended up killing him or not, as he merely collapsed from blood loss in his last appearance. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Abyss